Sirius Black: His Lily Evans
by WackyWizard
Summary: What if death made a deal with Lily and James when they died? The deal: to get Sirius Black to fall in love. The problem, the girl Sirius loves is twelve years younger than him. Full Summary inside. SXOC JXL
1. In which Death makes a deal

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly.**

**Summary: What would happen if death decided to let James and Lily return to life but with a mission? The mission - to get Sirius Orion Black to fall in love. And what would happen if that person he fell in love with happened to be ****twelve years younger than him? Join James, Sirius, Remus and Lily, the true Marauders as James and Lily with the help of Remus, try to make Sirius see that love isn't all that bad, no matter the age gap.**

In which Death makes a deal.

James Potter felt strange, very strange in deed. All he remembered was a flash of green light and then darkness. He looked round in the darkness,

"Hello!" he called cupping his hands around his mouth, his hello echoed rounds him and then a voice spoke in the darkness.

"James?" it asked.

"Lily?"

James watched as a shimmering happened in the darkness and a woman with auburn red hair and emerald green eyes stepped through.

"James." She cried running to him and hugging him. James held tightly to her, she was shaking and he knew she was sobbing into him.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I really am." James replied, tears streaming down his own face.

"It's not your fault James," Lily replied. "I just hope Harry's ok." She said snuggling into him.

"So do I." he replied. "So this is the afterlife it's pretty boring if you ask me."

"This isn't the afterlife," another voice spoke, it was a calm voice that floated around the seemingly empty darkness, James and Lily both looked round wildly for the source of the voice, "it's where you go before you enter your afterlife." The air in front of them shimmered and a black hooded figure stepped out.

"So we're really dead?" asked Lily.

The figure nodded.

"And who are you, are you dead?" asked James.

"I am death," the hooded figure replied.

"Oh." Was all James could say, "So are you going to lead us to our afterlife?"

"No," was the reply.

"Ok, how come?"

"Because, you're not going to your afterlife."

"And why not?" asked Lily, "I mean we're dead for crying out loud."

"I know that, I'm death," Death replied, "however, I am giving you the choice to go back to your life, just after your death mind you, if you'll do me a favour."

"Depends what the favour is." James answered.

"Find Sirius Black love."

"Padfoot, the missions to do with Padfoot?"

"Yes," came the reply, "it's more of a favour from the boss man, he's getting tired of Sirius not noticing girls, so says if you promise to find him a love like yours he'll let you go back."

James looked at Lily who shrugged.

"It can't hurt." She whispered.

James smiled at her before looking back at Death.

"Sure."

Death nodded and raised his stick into the air, James suddenly felt very light and a bright light shone, he blinked and found himself staring at the ceiling.

"Oh my god Prongs!" cried a voice who James instantly recognised as Sirius's voice.

James sat up and spotted his friend picking his way through a bundle of rubble to reach him, tears streaming down his face.

"Padfoot!" James cried joyfully.

He watched as Sirius paled and stood staring at him before…

"James!" he cried flinging himself across the rest of the debris and hugging James tightly. "You're alive! But how?" he asked stumbling backwards.

"Not quite sure of that myself." James replied before running to the stairs.

"Lils you alright?" he called up the stairs.

"I think so, I've got a pounding headache, Harry's fine too, got a weird scar, but he's good." Came the reply, their was a stumbling from upstairs and Lily appeared at the top of the stairs, her red hair falling into her face carrying a toddler in her arms, a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Hello Sirius," she said as she spotted the confused man at the bottom of the stairs.

"But… but…" he stuttered.

"Don't worry bout it Pads," James said lightly, "just consider us very lucky." He smiled at Lily who smiled back.

**A/N: Ok, small first chapter, but the rest should be longer, hope you liked it and remember review! :D Oh and Peter will have been captured in the next chapter which is a couple of years in the future.**


	2. First Meetings

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly.**

First meetings

_Three years later…_

James sat at his desk rubbing his temple, he had a headache, a huge one, and not from the school work he was marking but from the mission the "big boss" as Death had dubbed him, of making Sirius fall in love, so far he had been unsuccessful and he had though Death was going to claim him on the spot, but so far nothing had happened to him.

Yeah, Sirius had had more girlfriends because of James and Lily's work, they had set him up with every one of his girlfriends, but none of them had seemed to work, Sirius hadn't loved any of them, and now he was free and single again and apparently loving it.

"James," James looked up to see Professor Dumbledore stood there, "are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Professor," James replied, "why?"

"You're late for class."

James swore, looked at his watch, swore again, grabbed his bag and ran out of his office to find the class packed with first years.

He smiled nervously before beginning.

"Damn it where did I put it!" whispered a frustrated Ariel as she rummaged through her bag searching for something.

"What've you lost?" asked her best friend Nymphadora Tonks.

"My whoopee cushion," Ariel replied, "I was planning to prank the Slytherins with it."

Tonks shrugged and opened her mouth to suggest something when their was a loud noise from the front of class. Ariel and Tonks looked up to see their Defense Teacher looking confused before standing up.

Ariel paled as he held up a pink balloon like thing, it was her whoopee cushion.

"Oh dear," she whispered.

James stared at the whoopee cushion, had he just been out pranked? It was quite amusing if he thought about it, he a Marauder had just been out pranked.

"Who's is this?" he asked holding it up and looking round the first years.

"It's mine, Professor," said a quiet voice, James looked round and finally spotted a young girl with dark red hair and blue eyes, she stood up looking thoroughly embarrassed, "I honestly don't know how…" she trailed off for James was grinning.

"I cannot believe a first year has just out pranked a Marauder, take five points to…" he glanced at her badge, "Gryffindor." And with that he handed her the whoopee cushion before chuckling and turning to write on the board.

Ariel sat down holding the limp whoopee cushion in her hand, she turned to Tonks,

"Did he just say Marauder?" she asked.

Tonks nodded her mouth open before she grinned, "I told you I recognized him from somewhere, he's my cousin's best friend, and," she glanced at the board, "he's also the father of the boy who lived."

James chuckled as he sank into his chair in his office, the first year class had been the most interesting, once they had caught on that he was one of the famous pranksters as well as the boy who lived father (they had put about that the killing curse had narrowly missed them) they had become quite excited and asked questions all through out the lesson, James had had to promise five minutes of question time at the end of the lesson so that he could teach them.

Sirius's cousin, Nymphadora or Tonks as she corrected him, had asked the most interesting question of "How many detentions did him and Sirius get?" James had answered that he wasn't quite sure; it had been to many to count but had promised to find out for next lesson.

The sound of his fire place roaring into life, he looked up to see his wife step out of the grate, she was holding a four year old Harry who beamed proudly at him and when Lily put him down waddled over.

"Hello Big boy," James said and picked up his son and sat him on his lap before turning to his wife and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Hello sweetie," she said smiling at him, "how was your day?"

"It was good," and he proceeded to tell his wife about the first year class and the whoopee cushion.

"I can't believe he didn't give me detention." Ariel said as she and Tonks made their way from class, Charlie Weasley, Ariel's over friend with them.

"You pranked him, he's a Marauder," Charlie said, "he's not going to give you a detention for that."

"I bet McGonagall would," Ariel said.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed, "but then McGonagall's a different kettle of fish."

"He's right you know," Tonks replied as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Nymphadora, hey Nymphadora!" cried a voice.

Tonks whirled round,

"I told you it's Tonks… oh hey Sirius," she said as her cousin came walking over grinning.

"Sorry Tonks," he apologized, "but have you seen James?" he asked crouching down to her level.

Tonks nodded, "yeah he's in his office, we've just had him for DADA." She informed him.

"How was it?" asked Sirius, a twinkle in his grey orbs.

"It was good, although Ariel managed to prank him within the first minutes of class."

"I didn't mean too!" Ariel cried out glaring at her friend, "I just mislaid my whoopee cushion."

"You got James with a whoopee cushion?" Sirius asked turning to face her, she blushed but nodded and Sirius burst out laughing, "oh," he said as he finally managed to calm down, "You're a girl after my own heart," he told her, "see you Tonks, Andy sends you her love," he kissed her quickly on the cheek before straightening up and walking towards the DADA classroom which they had just left.

"Your cousin is hot," Ariel told her as they watched him go.

**A/N: Second chapter, slightly longer. What do you think? Leave a review. :D **


	3. The bludger incident

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly.**

**A/N: I'm going to do a one-shot of something that happens every year that Ariel is in Hogwarts, once she's graduated they will become normal chapters that follow each other on.**

The Bludger incident.

_One year later…_

James grinned as he soared through the air, his best mate behind him. It was the weekend and third years upwards had gone to the village of Hogsmeade, Sirius had come up to see James and check on Tonks for his cousin Andromeda.

"This is amazing," Sirius cried as he zoomed past James. James laughed and bent forwards slightly, catching Sirius up.

"It certainly is!" he called over his shoulder as he overtook Sirius.

He saw Sirius grin and soon the two of them were in a race.

"I can't believe you volunteered me for this," Ariel whined as she and Tonks folded up Quidditch bibs.

"It was the only way I could think of to spy on our cute Professor-"

Ariel cut across her, "Who's married,"

Tonks scowled at her and finished her sentence, "cute friends."

"But the only friends he has are your cousin and that sandy blonde haired guy."

"Exactly," Tonks said grinning.

Ariel frowned in confusion before a grin spread across her face,

"Tonks fancies sandy blonde haired guy," she teased.

Tonks smirked, "so what if I do... whoa!" she cried as she slipped and knocked against the trunk that held the Quidditch balls, it flipped open and released a bludger.

"Tonks duck!" Ariel cried as it zoomed towards her, Tonks dived out of the way in time.

"I think we're in trouble." She muttered.

"You think?" asked Ariel sarcastically before diving out of the way of the bludger that pelted itself at her.

"That was amazing!" cried Sirius as he and James wondered back to the changing rooms, Remus with them, a smile on his face.

"It sure was Pads," James said, "it sure was."

"Tonks I'm gonna kill you!" cried a voice which was then followed by a scream.

James, Sirius and Remus all looked at each other before running in the direction of the scream.

"Tonks chuck us the bat!" cried a voice from behind a door, James opened it just in time to watch Ariel hit a bludger with a beaters bat straight into the box, she quickly slammed the lid shut and locked it.

Tonks watched as Ariel lay on top of the box breathing heavily before turning to Tonks, her eyes blazing.

"You are so lucky we are not seriously injured or I would be killing you right now!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks wailed, "I'm just so clumsy."

Ariel shook her head, "Just watch what your doing Tonks, that's all I'm asking."

Tonks nodded and stood up, "I will I promise… Agh!" she cried as she slipped on the bibs, she waited for the impact of the hard wooden floor but instead fell into something soft, something soft but solid.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of Amber ones which were crinkled in concern.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked, it was a male one.

Tonks nodded stunned as he helped her up, when she got to look at him properly it was to realise that it was her cousin's friend Remus Lupin, or sandy haired guy as Ariel had taken to calling him.

"Jeez," another voice said and Tonks looked round to see her cousin and her DADA Professor stood in the doorway, "it's a good job you two are ok, nice hit by the way," Sirius said winking at Ariel who turned crimson and ducked her head.

Tonks smiled to herself, it seemed her best friend had a crush on her cousin.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Have you ever thought of trying out for the team?" Sirius continued, "I hear they need a new beater," he looked at James for conformation, James nodded and Sirius turned back to Ariel, who was still red.

"I might," she whispered.

Sirius grinned,

"You should, trials are on Friday, we'll come and watch, see you at diner Tonks," he said winking at his cousin before leaving the room Remus followed behind him.

Tonks turned to an embarrassed Ariel, grinning.

"Somebody has a crush," she teased.

Ariel went even redder.

James, Sirius and Remus sat in the stands watching the Gryffindor trials, twelve people had turned out for beater tryouts, all of them were male, except one, a small second year red headed girl who had been laughed at when she had said she was here for Beater tryouts, Ariel Matthews.

However, it seemed that those who had laughed at her had to swallow their words for Ariel turned out to have a great shot and outshone half of the boys there.

"If she doesn't get onto the team I don't know who will," Sirius whispered to James as Ariel hit a bludger hard at one of the chasers meaning that he had to duck and missed the quaffle that had been sent his way.

The Quidditch captains' shrill whistle blew through the air and he gathered the beaters in. They didn't hear him as he announced who the new beaters were but watched as Ariel grinned and ran towards Tonks who was sat waiting in the stands, Charlie the new seeker, followed behind.

"I think she got it," Remus said smiling slightly.

"Yeah!" cried Sirius slapping high-fives with James, "let's go congratulate her." And hopping over the bar they hurried to where Tonks, Ariel and Charlie were stood.

Ariel grinned, she couldn't believe she was the new Gryffindor beater and that Charlie was the new Gryffindor seeker.

"That was excellent!"

All three of them turned to see James, Sirius and Remus walking towards them. Sirius in the lead, when he reached them he bent down and picked Ariel up before twirling her in the air and placing her down again, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"You were good to Charlie," he said turning to one of his other cousins, this one not so closely related to him.

"Thanks Sirius," Charlie replied grinning before turning back to Tonks and Ariel, "you guys coming back the castle."

They nodded and followed him but not before Tonks waved at Sirius.

Sirius returned the wave before turning to face his best friends, Remus merely looked amused but James looked as though something had dawned on him.

"What?" he asked.

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know.**


	4. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly!**

Hogsmeade

_Third year…_

"I can't believe we're going to Hogsmeade and on my birthday!" cried Ariel happily as she skipped with her friends Tonks and Charlie towards the carriages. Being a muggle born Ariel had never been to Hogsmeade before, Tonks and Charlie both had, their parents had bought them here when they were younger.

"I know," said Tonks equally excited, "I can't wait to show you Honeydukes!"

"I can't wait till you see Zonko's," Charlie said his eyes glinting with excitement as he waited for his friends to pile into the carriage before getting in himself.

"Oh Zonko's is defiantly the best," Tonks agreed, "you'll love the pranks they have there."

Ariel grinned at the thought of pranks and looked out of the window as the carriage made its way down towards the village that lay magnificently below Hogwarts.

James grinned as he saw his son running towards him; he bent down and scooped up the six year old who was grinning a similar grin as his.

"Hello Harry," he said before kissing his wife who smiled at him.

"Prongs!"

James looked up to see Sirius sprinting towards him, Remus walked more slowly behind him, shaking his head amused as his friends antics.

"Ready to hit Zonko's?" Sirius asked grinning; James shook his head, "how come?" Sirius asked disappointment in his voice.

"It's our anniversary." Lily said.

Sirius's mouth formed a small O before he grinned and hugged Lily and James.

"Happy Anniversary!" he cried before pulling out and digging into his pockets to pull out a present and a card.

"Oh!" Lily cried as he handed it to her with a flourish. "So you didn't forget?"

Sirius looked offended, "Like I'd forget the day I was best man at the wedding that finally happened." He said grinning as Lily shook her head.

"Then I guess you won't mind looking after your godson while Lily and I go eat?" James asked holding out Harry.

"Are you kidding?" asked Sirius taking Harry from James, "that was a stupid questions wasn't it Pronglet?" he asked looking at Harry who nodded and replied with,

"Daddy always asks stupid questions so mummy says."

Sirius let out a bark like laughter and even Remus and Lily let out a chuckle as James pouted at his wife.

"Always ask stupid questions?" he asked.

Lily shrugged smiling and James shook his head before he kissed his wife softly.

"Come on," Sirius's voice said, "let's get out of here. Remus's present is by your feet."

Footsteps sounded and when Lily and James broke apart it was to find that Sirius, Remus and Harry had disappeared and that a largish box lay at their feet.

James smiled at his wife before scooping down and picking up the box before wrapping his arm around his wife's waist and walking down Hogsmeade to where the restaurants stood.

Ariel grinned as she looked round Honeydukes, it was defiantly sweetie heaven.

"So," Charlie said bowing low, a grin plastered on his face, "what does Birthday Queen Ariel wish to eat?"

Ariel laughed and then pretended to look thoughtful,

"A bag of fudge, a bar of Honeydukes chocolate, chocolate frogs and some cauldron cakes." She said.

"Your wish is my command." Charlie said and he and Tonks scurried of to find her requests leaving Ariel by herself a small smile on her face, it was the same with every one of their birthdays, the birthday girl or boy wouldn't lift a finger while their friends did everything for them, except Homework that was the only thing they agreed that shouldn't be done.

"Hello Ariel," a voice said, Ariel looked up and smiled as she saw Tonks's cousin and his best mate, Remus stood there.

"Hello Sirius, Remus." Ariel replied nodding to the two, she knew them quite well now, she had stayed at Tonks's house in the summer and Sirius had visited quite a lot with Remus occasionally tagging along. Andromeda Tonks, Tonks mum loved having her favourite relative over as did Tonks, Tonks especially liked it when Remus visited, and her crush on him was huge.

"How come you're stood by yourself?" asked Remus looking at her with concern.

"It's my birthday," Ariel explained, "and on our birthdays we're not to lift a finger, your friends do everything for you, how come you're here?"

"Harry wanted some sweets." Remus replied as Sirius grinned.

"So," Sirius said looking at her, "your birthday that means your fourteen?"

Ariel nodded and Sirius looked at Remus, he too was grinning.

"I guess that means we get to spoil the birthday girl, its tradition." Sirius said.

"Here you go," Tonks said as she came back, Charlie was carrying a bag of sweets, "your sweets Birthday girl, hey Sirius," she said noticing her cousin and smiling sweetly at Remus who smiled gently back causing Tonks to blush.

"Sirius!" called another voice and Harry came running over, "Can I have some chocolate frogs?" he asked.

"Sure," Sirius replied and dug into his pockets searching for some money but Ariel dug into the bag that Charlie had and with a flourish presented Harry with a chocolate frog.

"Here you go, sweetie." She said smiling down at Harry, who smiled shyly back at her, his cheeks flushing slightly before he took the frog with a small,

"Thank you."

She heard Sirius laughing and looked up at him,

"I think Harry's got a crush on you," he said, Harry turned more red and glared at his godfather which sent Remus of laughing.

"James used to do that to you remember," he said to Sirius, who looked at the glare and grinned before picking up his glaring godson, he turned to Ariel, Charlie and Tonks.

"Seeing as it's your birthday, Ariel," he said. "Why don't you let Remus and I buy you some drinks at the Three Broomsticks?"

Ariel looked at Tonks and Charlie who shrugged before turning back to Sirius, a smile gracing her features.

"Sure why not." She replied.

Sirius grinned and together all six of them made their way towards The Three Broomsticks.

The pub was crammed full with people and Sirius, Harry and Remus all went to the bar while Charlie, Tonks and Ariel went to find a table for six. They found one at the back and had just sat down when Remus who was carrying Harry came back, Sirius behind him balancing six butterbeers, he passed one each to Tonks, Charlie and Ariel before handing one to Remus and cracking one of them open, sticking a straw in it and giving it to Harry who grinned and clutched the butterbeer before taking a lengthy pull from the straw.

Ariel watched as Sirius looked at his godson amused before taking a swig of his own butterbeer and looking at her, Ariel blushed slightly but smiled and he grinned back at her.

"Having a nice birthday?" he asked her.

She nodded,

"Yes thank you." She replied, "You've made it a great birthday," she said so no-one could hear.

**A/n: So Ariel is fourteen now, one step closer to coming of age, which means one step closer to Sirius!**


	5. Mudblood

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly!**

Mudblood

_Fourth year…_

Sirius watched amused as Ariel and Tonks chatted excitedly together, they had just been invited to a ball at the ministry, well technically Sirius had and he was allowed to bring family which included the Potters, his cousin Andromeda and her family and Ariel, she was after all Tonks's best friend and the two of them were like sisters.

"You do realize that you will have to wear a dress Dora," Andromeda said.

Tonks immediately stopped chatting, a look of disgust upon her face.

"But mum," she wailed, "I hate dresses."

"You either wear one or you don't go," Andromeda warned.

Tonks groaned and looked at Ariel who shrugged.

"We'll shop together." She suggested.

Tonks nodded and together the two of them ran upstairs to get their purses before heading out to Diageon Alley.

"Tonks, shouldn't someone go with you?" called her mother but it was too late Tonks and Ariel had gone.

Tonks sighed as she looked at the dresses, the reason she never wore one was because she would trip therefore ripping it or spoiling it by spilling something on it.

"This would look perfect on you!" cried Ariel and Tonks looked up to see what Ariel was holding.

It was a boob tube that fell tight to her waist and then puffed out with random swirls on the skirt of it, the top half had sparkles sprinkled all over it, it did indeed look gorgeous.

"It would go with your hair," Ariel said referring to Tonks bubblegum pink hair, "or you could change the hair to be blonde."

Tonks smiled and took the dress.

"I'll try it on," she said, "if you try on the dress I pick out for you."

Ariel bit her lip before nodding her consent.

Tonks grinned and hurried round the shop to find Ariel the perfect dress.

Sirius stood in the ministry foyer, James stood with him, Harry next to him, The Weasleys had been invited as they worked for the ministry like Sirius did, although Mr. Weasley wasn't an Auror and Harry was chatting to their youngest son Ron, the two seemed to have formed a close friendship.

Remus was also around somewhere.

Just then James gasped and Sirius turned to see Lily walking down the stairs and he had to admit, she looked gorgeous.

Her auburn hair which was usually up in some messy bun or ponytail curled loosely landing just below her shoulders, the dress she wore was spaghetti strapped and the start of the main part of the dress fell loosely above her chest exposing more of her neck and the top part of her chest before it fell tight to her hip where a silver diamond shape rested before the material flowed out in ruffles to her ankle, their was a slit up her right leg, the same side as the diamond exposing most of her right leg.

Sirius was instantly jealous that his best mate had found a beautiful wife before him, but Harry's gasp made him turn and look up, he grinned at first as Tonks came down the stairs in a beautiful pink dress, her hair was blonde for the occasion and pulled back in a complicated knot, however her eyes remained the same twinkling blue she liked, he then gasped as Ariel followed her.

Ariel's hair fell long and loose falling to her elbow and she wore a beautiful sky blue dress that brightened her eyes and went well with her dark red hair.

Her dress like Tonks's was a boob tube, it was tight to her waist before the skirt ruffled out, the ruffles mostly bunched from her left hip down, sparkles sprinkled the bodice while sparkling lines followed the ruffles of her skirt, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Sirius went to the stairs scowling at the many men who were looking her way, she was fifteen for crying out loud and besides she was his guest.

He grinned as Ariel reached the bottom of the stairs, Remus had already taken Tonks's arm and was leading her over to the Potters and The Weasley, he watched as his best friend scowled at a young guy who was eyeing Tonks up, he placed his arm around Tonks waist and snarled at the young man who stepped back slightly frightened, Sirius watched as Remus smirked satisfied before turning to Tonks and saying something.

Sirius turned his attention back to Ariel who had been watching them, an amused smile upon her face before she turned to look at Sirius, he offered his arm and smiling gently she took it, he led her across the floor to where the Potters and The Weasleys stood just as the Orchestra struck up a tune.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded; he grinned and led her onto the dance floor.

She was a graceful dancer although she seemed slightly nervous but once she realized that Sirius knew what he was doing and wasn't going to be stepping on her feet she relaxed and the two of them waltzed perfectly around the floor.

The orchestra stopped and both Sirius and Ariel clapped politely before Ariel was asked to dance by no other than six year old Harry.

Sirius watched as Ariel smiled before she curtsied at Harry and picked him up and twirled around the dance floor with him, Harry looked very pleased as the two of them danced.

Ariel smiled to herself before taking a sip of punch, it was non-alcoholic and tasted very sweet, she smiled as she watched Harry dance with five year old Ginny Weasley, both of them were blushing furiously as they danced while Molly Weasley cooed happily in the corner.

She smiled as she watched Sirius dance with some other woman remembering how it felt to dance in his arms; she was so caught up in her daydream that she didn't realize that someone had come over until they spoke.

"What are you doing here?" asked the snide voice of Narcissia Malfoy, she was sneering at Ariel, who swallowed, Narcissia Malfoy was Sirius's cousin and a mean bitch at that. Her blonde hair was piled onto the top of her head and she wore a silk black ball gown making her appear almost white.

"I didn't think they'd let Mudbloods in." and with that she picked up a glass of champagne and left.

Ariel felt tears sting at her eyes, sure she had been called a Mudblood before, but usually Tonks and Charlie were around to defend her, but this time it was a grown woman who had called it her and it hurt her.

"Hey," Sirius voice sounded as he came away from the dance floor, "what's the matter?" he asked noticing her tears.

"Nothing," Ariel replied hanging her head so that her hair fell into her eyes, "I just don't understand why you'd want to hang about with a Mudblood."

Tears fell down her face and without looking at anyone she fled from the room, she knew Sirius hated his cousin Narcissia; in fact the only person he liked in his family was The Weasleys and his cousin Andromeda and her family. But the fact that someone from his family, even one he didn't like, had called her that word, hurt her.

She slumped against the wall outside the foyer and buried her head into her hands letting the tears flow.

Sirius stared after Ariel as she fled the room, had she said what he'd just thought she'd said? And even if she had where had she got that idea from? He looked round the room and his eyes came to rest on his cousin Narcissia Malfoy, his cousin who had married Lucius Malfoy, a bigger git if Sirius had ever known one, she was watching Ariel flee a smirk on her face and then Sirius knew.

She had called Ariel a Mudblood. She was the one who had made Ariel upset, anger coursed through Sirius's blood and he left his drink on the table before marching across the floor to his cousin.

"Narcissia," he said, she turned to face him and a sneer graced her features, but Sirius didn't care. "If I ever hear you call Ariel or anyone a Mudblood again I will curse you to oblivion." He hissed and to emphasize his point he pointed his wand at her.

The grin slid of her face and Sirius smirked, she obviously remembered that he was a better dueler than her.

"Are you threatening my wife, Black?" asked a voice.

Sirius turned to see Lucius Malfoy stood behind him, his jaw set.

"Yes," Sirius replied, "I am and I'm sure the Head Auror would love to hear what your wife called his best friend's daughter."

Lucius's lips thinned and he reached around Sirius and took his wife's hand.

"Come on Narcissia." And with that he led her onto the dance floor.

Sirius smirked knowingly before strolling to the foyer door to look for Ariel.

It didn't take long; he found her slumped against the wall, her shoulders shaking as sobs racked her body. Sirius slumped down next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him.

Ariel felt someone slump down next to her and the next thing she knew their arms had encircled her and pulled her onto them, she let her head lie on their chest and cried into their shirt.

"It's okay," Sirius's deep voice said rumbling against her body as he rubbed her back, "I've got you, nobody's going to insult you." He whispered and he kissed the top of her head.

Ariel sniffed and wiped her face before looking up at him.

"So you don't think I'm a Mudblood?" she asked.

Sirius's face darkened, "Don't call yourself that," he told her firmly, "you're a beautiful clever witch who's way above words like that, people who say that are jealous, because they don't have your beauty or your brains, just remember that." He said looking her straight in the eye.

Ariel nodded and smiled before sniffing and resting her head back on Sirius's chest.

"Thank you, Sirius." She whispered.

**A/n: A short romantic moment before Sirius and Ariel, at least I hope it was romantic, let me know what you think by leaving a review! **

**Oh and just so you know, Ariel's dad is a muggle as is her mother but the Head Auror and Ariel's dad were best friends at school before the Head Auror found out he was a wizard, he and Ariel's dad lost contact while he was at Hogwarts until Ariel's older brother learnt he was a wizard and attended Hogwarts, they then re-kindle their friendship. **

**Also the Head Auror at this time is not Scrimgeour; it's somebody else who retires in Ariel's last year of Hogwarts.**


	6. Comfort

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly!**

Comfort

_Fifth Year…_

Tears streamed down Ariel's face as she read the letter clutched in her hand, she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, it couldn't be true, she wouldn't let it be true, she crumpled up the letter in her hand and tore out of the dormitory, out of the portrait hole and out of Hogwarts, not caring when she ran into someone, and onto the grounds, she finally stopped underneath a willow tree by the lake and let the tears overtake her body.

James stared after Ariel that was strange, he thought, she hadn't even registered that she had bumped into him, he shrugged his shoulders and gathered up the books he had dropped when Ariel had run into him.

"Jeez, Prongs, what happened to you?" asked a voice as footsteps approached.

James gathered the last of his books and stood up to see Sirius stood next to him holding two of James's books, he handed them to James who thanked him and was about to reply when another voice cut across.

"James, Sirius," they turned, it was Professor Dumbledore, "have you seen Ariel Matthews?" he asked.

"Yeah," James replied, "she's just ran past, went out onto the grounds I think, do you want her?"

Dumbledore nodded his head,

"I'll get her," Sirius said, James gave him a grateful smile before Sirius hurried of into the grounds.

Sirius frowned, he had searched most of the grounds and asked some students if they had seen her, describing her to them, they replied that they hadn't.

"Excuse me," Sirius said stopping a seventh year girl who was in Gryffindor, "have you seen a young girl with dark red hair and blue eyes run past at anytime?" he asked.

"Yeah," the girl replied, "she's down by the lake, crying her eyes out the poor thing, I tried to ask her what was wrong but she just shook her head crying and wouldn't say."

"Thanks." Sirius said and hurried over to the lake, worried. Why would Ariel be crying her eyes out?

He found her exactly where the girl said she would be, she was indeed crying her eyes out, her red hair was limp and her eyes were red and puffy as she looked up at him.

"Hey," he said sitting next to her, "I've been looking everywhere for you," he told her, "What's the matter?"

Ariel cried some more before answering.

"My parents and brother have been murdered," she chocked.

Sirius gaped, the poor girl, he knew that she was very close to her parents, she could do nothing but praise them and her brother who had a one year old child, Ariel's niece.

He watched as she cried, so that's what Dumbledore had wanted her for, he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into him before he scooped her up and carried her back to the castle where they found Dumbledore and a worried McGonagall waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

"We'll go to my office." Dumbledore said quietly and Sirius followed carrying Ariel, McGonagall next to him.

They reached Dumbledore's office, he said the password and they stepped onto the stairs before entering through the wooden door that led to his office.

Sirius gently put Ariel down on a chair and made to leave but she grasped his hand, her eyes pleading with him to stay, Sirius looked at Dumbledore who nodded and Sirius picked Ariel up and sat on the chair, before letting her sit in his lap, she rested her head on his chest and curled up in his lap.

"Ariel," Dumbledore said addressing her, "as you know your brother Dan was killed along with your parents, as was his wife, however his daughter, Abi, survived and Dan stated in his will that if anything should happen to him and his wife that Abi should be placed in your care," he paused and looked at Ariel who was looking up at him, "but your still at Hogwarts and underage so therefore Abi shall be placed in your care, but House-elves shall take care of her until the summer, is that's alright with you?"

"That's fine, Professor," Ariel replied, "I'm just glad she's safe."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Mr. Black, please escort Miss. Matthews to the hospital wing, that's where her niece currently resides."

Sirius nodded and stood up, picking Ariel up with him. He placed her gently on the floor and she walked towards the door, Sirius followed behind.

They walked in silence towards the Hospital wing and when they entered Madam Pomfrey took Ariel from him and led her to a bed where Sirius caught a glimpse of a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, he watched as Ariel burst into tears at the sight of her and hugged her, the child too cried and Sirius felt a slight pang in his chest.

He felt terrible for Ariel; she was a lovely, vibrant, beautiful girl who could do no wrong, so then why had this cruel fate been put on her?

He looked back at her, she was lying in the bed next to the child, her arm around the child's waist as the child drifted of to sleep, and he smiled sadly and turned away leaving them together.

Ariel watched as Sirius turned away, he was amazing, the way he had carried her as though she had weighed nothing, the way he was concerned for her.

If she wasn't mistaken her crush on him had developed into much more deeper feelings, in fact she wouldn't be surprised if she loved him, the thing was did he feel that way about her?

**A/N: What do you think? I know two sad chapters in a row, I promise they do get happier as we move along, there's just one more sad/scary chapter left. Leave a review.**


	7. Werewolf

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly!**

Werewolf

_Sixth year…_

Ariel sat up in her bed, something wasn't right.

She glanced round the room and her eyes widened, Abi was gone.

Quick as she could she crawled out of bed and shook awake Tonks who was in the bed next to hers.

"Tonks," she hissed, "Tonks!"

Tonks moaned and rolled over to face Ariel before cracking an eye open.

"What?" she asked.

"Abi's missing."

"What!" said Tonks sitting bolt upright and looking wildly round the room for Ariel's two year old niece. "Where can she have gone?"

Ariel shrugged and threw on a jumper over her pyjamas before grabbing her wand and stuffing her feet into some shoes, Tonks followed suit and together they ran out of the Hospital Wing to see Abi's hair disappear behind a wall, they followed her.

"Is she sleep walking?" asked Tonks amazed as Abi opened the front door and slipped through onto the grounds.

"Yes," Ariel replied equally amazed. "I can't believe Dan didn't tell me she slept walk!"

They followed her onto the grounds and had just caught her when there was a loud howl followed by a growl.

Both Tonks and Ariel froze, Tonks holding Abi, and slowly they looked up to see a Werewolf five feet away from them, both of them gulped.

"Take Abi and run," Ariel whispered to Tonks, "the minute you get in the castle alert the first Professor you find to the fact that there's a werewolf."

"What about you," Tonks whispered back eyeing the werewolf.

"I'll be fine," Ariel replied, "now go!"

Tonks nodded and holding Abi turned to face the castle and ran towards it, she heard the Werewolf growl but kept on running as she heard Ariel shoot a spell at it.

Ariel watched as the werewolf pulled itself back up and advanced towards her, she pointed her wand ready to defend herself when a barking came from the right of her, she turned and the werewolf took its opportunity it pounced and then whimpered as a bear like dog knocked it out of the way.

The bear like dog looked at her and nodded it's head towards the castle but Ariel was to scared to move, there was a low growl and the werewolf struck again this time hitting the dog and knocking it out of the way, the dog whimpered as it landed hard on it's back and the werewolf satisfied turned to face Ariel and pounced.

She screamed as the claws hit her causing her to fall backwards, her wand rolled out of her hand as she gazed into the fierce eyes of the beast.

Tonks carried on running once she reached the entrance hall she was almost at the stairs when she banged into someone.

"Tonks?" it was Professor Potter. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Abi slept walk and we had to go and find her," Tonks explained, "Sir, Ariel's out there and there's a werewolf on the loose."

"Tonks go back to the hospital wing, don't tell Madam Pomfrey anything, just lie and say Ariel's gone to the loo, you hear?" Tonks nodded and watched as Professor Potter ran down the length of the entrance hall and out into the grounds before she remembered she was supposed to be in the Hospital Wing.

James pulled his wand out his robes and transformed as he ran, his legs became more powerful and soon he was running on all fours, his eyes widened at the scene, Ariel lay on the ground, the werewolf that was Remus on top of her, his mouth bared, quickly as he could James let out a bellow and cantered at Remus, lowering his antlers and knocking him of Ariel. The Werewolf let out a howl as it landed on its side and James snorted before looking down at Ariel who was breathing heavily, her jumper was ripped where Remus's claws had dug in.

Ariel looked at the white stag that stood before her, it had just saved her life. She heard a whimper and looked to see the black bear like dog that had tried to save her earlier.

Quickly she scrambled to her feet and ran towards it dropping to her knees next to it. It's eyes were closed, she lay her hand on it and it shuddered at her touch before it's eyes opened looking directly at her.

Ariel felt tears form in her eyes and she kissed the dogs head.

"Thank you," she whispered in its ear before hugging it. She turned to face the stag and it nodded it's head at the castle. Ariel nodded and with one last fleeting look at the dog she picked up her wand and ran towards the castle.

"Watch it!"

"Well stop moving." Replied Lily as she dabbed Sirius's wound with a cloth, she placed the cloth down and inspected the wound before nodding and tapping it with her wand, the wound healed. "There you go," she said standing up, "and don't go doing it again Sirius." She told him firmly.

"Oh so next time I'll let Remus kill them," Sirius said sarcastically.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You nearly let him kill Snape." She replied.

Sirius squirmed at this, but thankfully James saved him.

"Lils, just leave it." He told her.

Lily nodded but pursed her lips and folded her arms.

"Do you think we should go see Remus now?" asked Sirius standing up.

James nodded.

"Yeah, he should be good now." He replied.

Ariel groaned as she sat up in bed, her chest hurt from where the werewolf's paws had dug into her but she wasn't going to tell Madam Pomfrey, it wasn't the werewolf's fault.

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned before glancing round the hospital wing to her surprise she saw Remus Lupin in the bed across from her, his face heavy with scars.

She slipped out of bed and walked towards him, he was resting peacefully. She smiled and made to go back to her bed when he spoke.

"Hello Ariel," Ariel turned to see that his eyes were open and there was a smile on his face.

"Hello Remus," Ariel replied. "What happened to you?"

"Fell down the stairs and hit a table." He replied.

Ariel winced, "Jeez, that must have hurt, Tonks always trips over something but thankfully she's never fallen down the stairs, yet." She added as an afterthought.

Remus chuckled before asking, "And how are you?"

"I'm good," Ariel replied, "Found out that Abi sleep walks which nearly ended up with me being bitten by a werewolf but other than that… hey are you alright?" she asked for Remus had suddenly gone very white.

"Good morning Remus and ah, Ariel too."

Ariel spun round to see a grinning Sirius walking towards her and Remus a big bar of Honeydukes chocolate in his hand.

"Hello Sirius," Both Ariel and Remus replied.

"So," Sirius said flopping into a chair next to Remus's bed, "what brings you here?" he asked Ariel.

"Oh, me and Tonks were sleeping in for the night, Abi wasn't well." Ariel replied.

"And is Abi better now?" Sirius asked.

Ariel nodded, "Yeah she's good found out she sleep walks though," suddenly there was a noise from across the room and all three of them turned to see that Abi had woken up. "Well I best go check on her," she said before turning to Remus, "try not to fall down anymore stairs Remus." She gave him a small smile and with that left to tend to Abi.

Sirius watched her go before turning to Remus, an eyebrow raised, but Remus ignored it.

"I attacked Ariel last night didn't I." he whispered.

"Don't be stupid." Sirius lied.

"Don't lie to me Sirius, she told me."

"Oh, well, yeah you did, but you didn't hurt her."

Remus's head hit the pillow and Sirius could see that he was beating himself up about it.

"Hey," he said leaning forwards, "she's ok so stop beating yourself up about it."

"How can I not!" Remus said in a frustrated whisper, "I could of killed her or worse made her into a werewolf!"

"Exactly, could being the word," Sirius hissed, "now get some rest and there's a bar of Honeydukes chocolate for you when you wake up." He placed the bar on the bedside table and stood up, gave Remus a small smile and walked over to where Ariel was holding Abi.

"You alright?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

She smiled and nodded before placing Abi back into the cot that had been provided, once Abi was in there she sat on the bed next to Sirius.

"Yeah," she said smiling at Abi who was gurgling happily in her cot, "I'm alright, you?" she asked looking at him.

Sirius nodded mesmerised by her blue eyes, they were so dark and so captivating, he wondered if he accidentally brushed his hand against hers whether he'd feel the tingle she had given him last night when her hand rested against his fur, he jumped slightly as he felt that same tingle.

"Whoops, sorry." She apologised with a small smile, Sirius looked down to see her hand move away from his and he smiled slightly.

"It's ok," he told her looking back into her eyes, "I've got to go anyway, James wanted me to look over his lesson plans," he stood up and smiled down at her, "I'll see you around, Ariel." And because he couldn't resist he bent down and kissed her cheek before turning and walking out of the hospital wing.

If he had turned at that moment he would have seen a very red faced Ariel beaming from ear to ear as she clambered back into her bed.

**A/n: Ok, so the chapter wasn't that sad but the****re was some more romance between Sirius and Ariel. Hoped you liked it! Leave a review!**


	8. Christmas

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly!**

Christmas

_Seventh year…_

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle bells, jingle all the way –" _sang the radio that Ted Tonks had got out. It was tradition in the Tonks' household to listen to Muggle Christmas music before putting on the wizarding wireless and night.

Sirius grinned as he watched Tonks sing along to the song goading three year old Abi into singing it as well before turning to Ariel who shook her head. Tonks pouted and Ariel moaned and Tonks grinned before singing again this time Ariel joined in, though her voice couldn't be heard.

"Oh come on Ariel," Tonks said lightly pushing her friend, "you can do better than that, here you go," she said as another song came on the radio.

"Away in the manager," Tonks sang loudly and off key before Ariel clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You're ruining a perfectly good song," she said before gently humming to the music and then slowly singing.

"- _the little lord Jesus lay down his sweet head, _

_the stars in the bright sky looked down where he lay, _

_the little lord Jesus asleep on the hay._

_The cattle are lowing, the baby awakes,_

_but little lord Jesus no crying he makes,_

_I love thee Lord Jesus look down from the sky_

_and stay by my side until morning is nigh. _

_Be near me lord Jesus I ask thee to stay,_

_close by me forever,_

_and love me I pray,_

_bless all the dear children__, _

_in thy tender care_

_and fit us for heaven to live with thee there_."

When she had finished there was an all round of applause and Ariel flushed embarrassed before curtsying and grabbing Tonks arm and yanking her over to the refreshment table.

Sirius grinned, she had a beautiful voice, it was soft and welcoming, he turned to see that Lily had tears in her eyes while James was silently laughing next to her, he shook his head grinning and made his way over to his cousin Andromeda who was with her husband Ted.

"Hello Sirius" she said smiling at her cousin, "you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good Andy," he replied, "you?"

"Brilliant," his cousin replied. "It's great having Tonks, Ariel and Abi here for Christmas and not at Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded before turning to look at Ariel, Tonks and Abi.

He had been shocked when he had first seen Ariel, she was not what he had been expecting, he had been expecting a little girl with dark red hair and dark blue eyes, but instead he found an enchanting woman with soft red hair that curled slightly and dark blue eyes that crinkled when she smiled, she had grown too, instead of being five foot four she had shot up three inches and she looked beautiful, her body had grown out and Sirius admired the black silk cocktail dress she wore, it was more beautiful then the sky blue dress she had worn back in fourth year.

"Hello Sirius," she said smiling softly up at him shaking him from his day dream. "Drink?" she offered him a bottle of butterbeer and Sirius nodded and took it from her, he cracked the lid open and took a swig before smiling down at her.

"That was very good singing," he said looking down at her, a blush graced her cheeks but she smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

There was an awkward silence between the two before wolf whistling broke out, confused Sirius and Ariel turned to face a grinning Tonks.

Tonks grinned as she saw the look of confusion on Sirius's and Ariel face she then heard James snort as he tried not to laugh and Lily smacked him, a smile visible on her features.

"Would someone," Sirius said in a calm voice although he was obviously irritated that they were laughing at him, "tell me what is going on?!"

"Look above you." Someone replied, most likely James.

Tonks watched as Sirius and Ariel both looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them, their eyes widened in shook and Ariel ducked her head blushing furiously, her long hair falling across her face.

"Don't just stand there," James teased, "kiss her."

Sirius gulped and looked down at Ariel, she hadn't moved away but her head was ducked and her hair fell covering it, gently Sirius brushed her hair away and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, gently he lent down and covered her lips with his in a short sweet chaste kiss before pulling out.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered before walking of to stand by the refreshments table leaving Ariel under the mistletoe.

Sirius ate furiously, he wasn't mad that he'd kissed her, he was glad for an excuse to do so, he was just mad at the fact that James had been egging him on and that Ariel was twelve years younger than him, he remembered the feel of her lips, they were soft but firm and he felt sure a spark of electricity had passed through them when they had kissed.

He sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair before walking out of the main room and up the stairs to the bathroom.

Ariel sat on her bed that she had at the Tonks' house, her lips were still tingling from where Sirius had kissed her, she sighed and flopped back onto her bed, she was defiantly in love with him now but he was twelve years older than her, he wasn't going to want to go out with her, sighing she got of the bed and walked out of the door colliding with someone who had come out of the bathroom.

Sirius quickly and without thinking slipped his arms around the waist of the person he had bumped into, once he finally focused he found that he was holding Ariel, she looked up at him and immediately looked away again, her cheeks flushed red.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," he replied reaching out and tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

Her eyes met his and for a minute they looked at each other before Sirius's lips were on hers pouring all his feelings for her into that kiss.

He nearly pulled back when he realised she wasn't kissing back but then she was and her arms were snaking around his neck, his arms snaked around her waist pulling her into him.

He heard her moan as he ran his tongue along her lips before she allowed him to enter, he felt her tug on his tie and followed her still kissing into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Ariel leant against her wall her arms wrapped tightly around Sirius's neck as he kissed her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she moaned as he pulled out but then gasped as she felt his lips on her bare skin, she arched her back as he lightly nipped her skin before pulling his head back up and meeting his lips with hers.

After a few more minutes he pulled out and rested his forehead against hers, his breathing was ragged but the corner of his mouth was twitched in a smile.

"You're a good kisser," he whispered.

She smiled, "Your not so bad yourself, Sirius." She replied.

He grinned and kissed her again.

Ariel smiled against his lips, she was defiantly having a good Christmas.

**A/n: What do you think? Let me know with a review! :D**


	9. A shock for Ariel

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly!**

A shook for Ariel

_End of seventh year…_

Ariel smiled brightly as she got of the train at Platform nine and three quarters, it had been a long few months since she had seen Sirius, they had kissed quite a lot in the Christmas holidays, but never around anyone else, he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend, but she hoped he would.

Sirius stood at platform nine and three quarters waiting for Tonks and Ariel, he felt very uncomfortable about seeing Ariel, he glanced sideways at the woman on his right, she was tall and beautiful with tanned skin and long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes came out from under beautiful black eyelashes, her hand was currently clasped in hers, she was his girlfriend.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned and grinned as his cousin came running towards him lugging her trunk behind.

"Hi Tonks," he said quickly hugging his cousin before looking round for Ariel. "Where's Ariel?"

Tonks turned confused and began to wave her arm madly before Sirius caught sight of the red head, he gulped she was grinning from ear to ear as she hurried towards them before she came to a stop and Sirius noticed her gaze was focused on his girlfriend, or rather the clasped hands.

Ariel stared as she saw Sirius's hand clasped with another woman, she eyed the woman, she was pretty there was no denying that but what about those kisses Sirius had given her at Christmas? She was sure that he had at least liked her enough for her to become her girlfriend, maybe she had read the signals wrong? Whatever reason it was she must remain calm, after all it wasn't the woman's fault. She put on a smile and greeted Sirius politely before turning to the woman and introducing herself, the woman smiled and shook her hand saying that her name was,

"Maria Campbell," she was a muggle born just like Ariel.

Ariel found her quite pleasant and chatted to her as they walked through the barrier.

Sirius was shocked.

He honestly hadn't expected Ariel to be so nice to Maria, she and Maria were getting along wonderfully, he knocked on Andromeda's front door and watched as Ariel laughed at something Maria said, Maria too was laughing, the door opened and Sirius turned to see Ariel's niece Abi stood there, a smile on her face.

"Hello Sirius," she said shyly letting the door open more so he could come through. "Auntie Ariel!" she cried spotting her Aunt.

Sirius watched as Ariel grinned and crouched down her arms spread wide and Abi ran to her, Ariel picked her up and twirled her around and set her down on the floor before immediately introducing her to Maria who smiled brightly at Abi and began to talk to her, Abi looked excited and nodded eagerly before hugging Maria and running back into the house. He watched as Ariel and Maria both laughed before walking into the house chatting, Tonks followed behind an amused smile on her face.

Ariel sighed and flopped onto her bed, Maria was lovely, she couldn't put a foot wrong and Ariel couldn't help but like her, she didn't want to but she just did, besides as she reminded herself, it was Sirius she should be mad at not Maria, Maria hadn't done a thing wrong, Maria hadn't led her on, but Sirius sure as hell had.

She sighed and rolled of her bed, she needed to go some place to think and that some place was the park her parents used to take her too when she was younger.

She apparated behind a bush that was well concealed before stepping out and dusting down the jeans and t-shirt she had opted to wear strolled over to one of the swings and sat down on it, she desperately wished her brother was here, Dan would know what to do.

"Ariel? Ariel Matthews?"

Ariel turned to see a guy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes smiling at her, she vaguely recognised him.

"Matt Darcy," he said.

Ariel grinned, she remembered Matt, he had been a year older than her at school but they had been good friends, his sister Megan had been in her year and the two of them had been close.

"Hello Matt," she said smiling at him, he grinned back.

"This swing taken?" he asked, Ariel shook her head and Matt sat down next to her. "Haven't seen you in a long time, you look good," he told her.

Ariel smiled blushing slightly at his comment.

"You don't look to bad yourself Matt," she replied.

It was true; Matt's blonde hair was no loner long like it had been when they were younger, it was sort of chin length and his brown eyes were full of warmth, his shoulders were broad and he looked like he had been working out, he also was at least four inches taller than her.

"Why thank you Ariel," he said smiling at her, "I've been keeping fit, been asked to play for Everton,"

Ariel made a face, she and Matt had always battled over who was the best Liverpool or Everton, Matt said Everton she said Liverpool.

Matt laughed at her face and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Glad to see Boarding school didn't change your mind," he grinned at her, "Want to get a drink?" he asked.

Ariel smiled and nodded, Matt grinned and together the two of them left the park, Matt's arm still resting around her shoulders.

Sirius sat in his cousins' house, Maria next to him, they were playing an avid game of chess and at the moment Sirius was winning.

The front door slammed and Ariel's voice called through the house.

"I'm home!" she cried happily.

"In the kitchen!" Andromeda called from where she was stood at the stove making Lunch, Tonks helping her while Ted sat at the table with Sirius and Maria reading a newspaper, Abi was sat next to him constructing a pyramid out of muggle cards.

Sirius looked up as Ariel waltzed in, her long red swaying as she walked and a huge smile on her face that reached all the way up to her eyes.

"You look happy," Tonks said turning from the stove to face her friend.

Ariel's smile widened and she sighed happily causing Sirius to frown, what could she be so happy about?

"I met Matt Darcy today," she told Tonks.

Sirius wondered who he was, Tonks however seemed to know who she was talking about.

"And?" she asked her friend before turning back to help her mother.

"He asked me out," Ariel said dreamily.

"What!" cried Sirius, Andromeda and Maria both looked at him, their eyebrows raised while Ariel ignored him.

"He's so cute, he's got this blonde hair and these gorgeous brown eyes." She sighed as she remembered.

"Does he know you're a witch?" asked Maria.

Ariel shook her head, "Nah," she replied, "not yet, but I will tell him, later in the relationship."

Maria smiled at her in an understanding way and turned back to the chess game.

"I'll play winner," Ariel said noticing their game.

"Won't be me then," Maria replied.

Sirius glanced at Ariel she shrugged and sat down next to Maria ignoring Sirius as she did.

Sirius sighed and concentrated on the game.

He won.

Ariel switched places with Maria and they began to play, Sirius eyes widened as Ariel smashed his pawn to smithereens, she was winning and Sirius could tell she was mad at him if the way she was killing his chess pieces was any indication. Finally she won and Andromeda was about to lay diner on the table when Ariel stood up, said she wasn't hungry and left the room.

Sirius winced as the door slammed shut behind her before turning to look at the rest of the table, Abi's bottom lip was trembling and she looked like she was going to cry but Tonks picked her up and soothed her before she started.

"What's wrong with Auntie Ariel?" asked Abi quietly.

Sirius turned to look at his food ignoring the burning eyes of his cousin into the back of his head.

**A/N: Okay, so not the chapter you were probably expecting but ah well, leave a review! Just so you know Ariel's not jealous she's just mad at Sirius for leading her on.**


	10. Jealousy

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly!**

Jealousy 

_A month later…_

Ariel hummed happily as she waltzed into the kitchen, she and Matt had been going strong for a month and she was very happy.

"Morning Ariel," Ariel turned and saw Lily Evans sat at the table with Harry next to her, Lily was reading the newspaper while Harry was eating his toast, he smiled shyly when he saw her and Ariel smiled back causing his cheeks to turn red slightly.

"Good morning Lily," Ariel replied pouring herself a glass of water, "how are you and Harry?"

"We're good thanks, you?"

"Good, seeing Matt later today."

Lily looked up from the newspaper, "So you really like Matt?" she asked, Ariel nodding sitting down across from her, the glass of water still clutched in her hand.

"He's caring and lovely and his kisses are to die for but…" she trailed off.

"He's no Sirius," Lily replied softly folding her newspaper. Ariel had never told Lily about the kisses she and Sirius had shared, it was more of the fact that Lily had guessed and told Ariel who had then admitted it.

Ariel nodded smiling sadly before taking a sip of her water, Lily leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before going back to reading her newspaper as Maria walked in stretching, she shot a smile at Ariel who smiled back.

Sirius rolled over in his bed, the side next to him was empty, Maria had obviously got up to get breakfast, he was about to go back to sleep when he heard singing.

"_We are the champions my friends,_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end,_

_We are the champions, _

_We are the champions, _

_No time for losers,_

'_Cause we are the champions,_

_Of the world!"_

He recognised the song, it was a Queen song, Lily had been obsessed with them and still was and Sirius had to agree that it was a good song.

He stumbled out of his bed and out of the room just as the bathroom door clicked open and Ariel came out wearing a short towel around herself while drying her hair with another, humming a tune, a tune Sirius couldn't place.

Both of them stopped dead when they saw each other and redness crept over Ariel's cheeks as she stared at Sirius, Sirius looked down and silently swore, he was still in his boxers, he glanced back at Ariel and thought how much better it would be if that towel fell down, he then shook his head, he had a girlfriend for Merlin sake!

He glanced back at Ariel, she was averting her eyes and clutching the towel to her before she hurried past him to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Sirius stared at the spot she had been second before, before he went into his room grabbed a t-shirt pulled it over his head and made his way downstairs.

Ariel hummed as she walked into the kitchen again, she was currently still trying to get rid of the image of Sirius in his boxers out of her head, and it wasn't really working. One of those reasons was because Sirius was sat at the table, fully clothed this time, Maria next to him.

"You look nice," Maria commented looking at her, "where you going?"

"Bank first then I'm meeting up with Matt and hour after that." She replied.

Maria smiled and wished her good luck as Ariel grabbed her purse and walked out the front door.

Sirius watched Ariel go; he couldn't believe she was going out with Matt, whoever he was.

"Sirius, you ok?"

Sirius turned to see Maria looking at him with a concerned look; he smiled and squeezed her hand before kissing her on the cheek.

"Bathroom." He told her as he stood up, she nodded and turned to talk to Lily as he walked out of the room, he hurried up the stairs and entered Ariel's bedroom, he poked through her stuff looking for something, when he found it, he grinned and hurried to the bathroom, locked the door and apparated out behind a bush.

He straightened himself up before walking up to the door of the three story flats, he walked through and walked up to the top floor, found the number he was looking for and knocked.

A guy with blonde hair and brown eyes opened, a smile on his face before he realised it wasn't who he though it was.

"Can I help you?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded and stuck out his hand,

"Sirius Black, I'm a friend of Ariel's."

A grin spread across Matt's face and he took Sirius's hand.

"Hi, I'm Matt Darcy, her boyfriend. You want to come in?" he said stepping back.

Sirius smirked, "Don't mind if I do." He replied and stepped in.

**A/n: Yes, you probably know what's going to happen now, please leave a review!**


	11. A flaw in Sirius's plan

Disclaimer: When pig fly

**Disclaimer: When pig fly.**

A flaw in Sirius's plan

Sirius sat drinking a butterbeer in his cousin's kitchen, James and Tonks with him, Lily was dropping Harry and Abi over at the Weasleys', he was very happy, Matt had seemed like a nice guy, and he smirked as he remembered the expression on Matt's face.

Suddenly the front door opened and slammed shut; there was a stamping of feet.

"You!"

Sirius looked up surprised, he thought for one dire moment that his mother had found him, but instead a furious Ariel stood there, her face tear streaked and her wand pointed straight at him. He glanced at James and Tonks but they just sat there staring at Ariel.

"I hate you!"

"Excuse me?" asked Sirius.

"Don't you dare excuse me," she hissed taking a step towards him, her wand pointed at him, "you just had to have a visit with Matt didn't you! You couldn't leave well enough alone, you knew I hadn't told him about me being a witch! Don't deny it Sirius," she said as he opened his mouth to object, "you knew, you knew I hadn't told him, what I want to know why?" she looked at him, tears glistening in his eyes and Sirius felt a little guilty.

"Why'd you do it? Because it wasn't you I was kissing, is that it?" she asked, Sirius didn't look at her but heard her laugh bitterly, "I knew it, for god sake Sirius you're the one who went and got yourself a girlfriend, you're the one who screwed me around, not the other way!" he could feel her eyes burning into his head and heard her voice break as she continued, "You can't have both of us Sirius, it's either me or Maria and you need to make a choice."

He heard footsteps and knew that she had left, he turned to face Tonks and James who were both staring at him, Tonks was the first one to move, her hair turned a dark red and her eyes blazed with fury.

"You're an idiot." She told him before standing up and leaving the room.

Sirius buried his face in his hands, he was an idiot.

"Sirius," Sirius looked up to see James sat next to him, "you kissed her and then got together with another woman? Why?" he asked, there was no anger in his voice just curiosity.

Sirius sighed and looked at the wall opposite him.

"Because I was scared," he replied.

"Scared of what? Commitment? Cause you and Maria seem to have had a long commitment." James replied.

"Scared of the age gap," Sirius whispered, "I want to be with her James, but I don't know how to handle the age gap."

"Where you going?" Tonks was sat on Ariel's bed watching as she threw clothes into a suitcase.

"To see Charlie, I don't know, anywhere but here." Ariel replied as she threw in some more clothes, "I had to put a memory charm on Matt; he threatened to call the police. I can't believe Sirius told him." tears streamed down her face as she zipped her suitcase closed, she wiped her eyes before hugging Tonks. "I'll write," she promised before picking up her suitcase and apparating out.

Tonks sighed and got of the bed and walked to the door, she gave one last look around the room, its wardrobes door opened and everything in it gone, she sighed again and closed the doors before making a slow descent down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Telling her you want to be with her would be a good start," James said looking at Sirius.

"Oh yeah and I can really waltz in and go Ariel I want to be with you but I'm scared of the age gap, that's not my style and you know that James." He retorted as Lily apparated in, she smiled then looked confused.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sirius told Ariel's boyfriend that she was a witch and he dumped her," James informed her, Lily's lips pursed but James carried on, "and he's figured out the reason he did it was because he likes her, but he's so scared of the age gap and the fact that she might not like him and think he's a pervert that he pushed it and her away."

Lily's lip un-pursed and her face softened.

"Oh Sirius," she said pulling out the chair next to him, "why didn't you just tell her? Ariel would have understood, she never did understand why you shunned her and she liked you too, she thought you didn't want to be with her because she was twelve years younger than you."

"She wanted to be with me?" Sirius asked his voice hoarse, " she wanted to be with me and you didn't tell me?"

"Sirius be reasonable, you're going out with Maria for god sake, it would have been really unreasonable to dump her and then go straight out with Ariel." Lily replied calmly.

"Look mate," James said and Sirius turned to him, "just go and tell her, it'll be fine."

"It's a little late for that,"

All three of them turned to see Tonks stood in the doorway, her hair was no longer red, instead it was a mousy brown.

"What do you mean it's a little late for that?" Sirius asked.

"She's gone."

"Gone where?"

Tonks shrugged,

"I don't know, she didn't say, just that she had to get out of here."

Sirius's forehead slumped into his hand, he had ruined it, he had so ruined it.

_You stupid idiot,_ he thought,_ you wanted Ariel but you let your fears get in the way, you idiot._

**A/n: What do you think?? Leave a review.**


	12. Fist Fights

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly.**

Fist fights

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned from where he and some of his mates had secured a dragon to see his head boss Liam Fenwick stood there,

"You've got a visitor waiting for you back at camp." He told Charlie, Charlie thanked him and walked back to where the camp was.

A girl with long dark red hair stood by his tent examining the camp, she turned as she heard footsteps approach and blue eyes turned to face him, it was Ariel.

"Hey Charlie," she said.

He grinned and pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back tightly and when he pulled out he was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Matt dumped me," she whispered, Charlie hugged her again as tears streamed down her face.

"He what?" Charlie stood up livid. Ariel had just re-told him the story about how Sirius had told Matt about Ariel being a witch, she had even told him about the kisses, Charlie had been quiet all the way through her story, but now that she had finished he was mad.

"It doesn't matter," Ariel said wiping her eyes, "He did me a favour, at least I know how Matt would have reacted when I told him."

Charlie felt his anger ebb away and he hugged Ariel again, she leaned into him and he stroked her hair.

"You can stay here as long as you like," he told her before kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Charlie," she replied.

Sirius lay on his bed, Maria next to him, he wasn't even paying attention to her, instead he was staring at the ceiling and didn't even notice what she was saying until she tapped him.

He turned and looked at her, a blank look on his face, she sighed.

"You love her don't you?"

"Love who?" he asked blankly.

"Ariel," she replied.

He opened his mouth to deny it but she placed a finger on his lips,

"It's fine, I get it and besides I think we both know that we aren't going to work," she smiled softly, "I think you should go after her."

"You do?" asked Sirius sitting up and looking at her, she nodded.

"Yeah, you two belong together," she told him.

"So you're not mad?"

Maria laughed, "No Sirius I'm not mad," she reassured him, "now go and find her before she falls for someone else," she gently pushed him before grabbing her jacket and walking towards the door.

"Maria," she turned to face him. "Thanks." He replied.

"No problem, Ariel's a great girl," she said before walking out.

Sirius sat on his bed wondering where Ariel was and then it hit him, Tonks, she would have wrote to her and Tonks was out at the moment which meant that her room would be empty.

He grinned and hurried out of the room.

Charlie yawned and stretched as he awoke, he turned to look at the bed across from him, Ariel's red hair was splayed across her pillow, he grinned before getting out of his bed, he ruffled his hair and grabbed a t-shirt pulling it over his bare chest and grabbed a towel slinging it round his shoulders and made his way to the front of his tent.

He stepped out and looked up only to jump surprised as he noticed Sirius walking briskly towards him, his face turned stern and he stood straight in front of his tent determid not to move.

"Hi Charlie," Sirius said running a hand through his hair, Charlie noticed that he had a slight stubble around his face, "you haven't seen Ariel have you?" he asked.

"So what if I have?" Charlie asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I just want to talk to her."

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you."

"So you've seen her?"

"Just leave her alone, Sirius."

"Answer my question."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Is she in the tent," he made to duck under the flap but Charlie shoved him back.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you go."

"Not until I tell her what I came to say." Sirius replied, an edge to his voice.

"Well then you're going to be here a long time, because I'm not letting you talk to her."

"I'll talk to her if I want."

"No you won't, as long as I'm stood here, you are not getting in this tent."

Sirius's lips thinned, "Let me talk to her, Charlie."

"No."

Sirius was about to reply when a voice said,

"What's going on, Charlie?"

Sirius turned and watched as Ariel appeared out of the tent wearing a Quidditch jersey that Sirius was sure belonged to Charlie.

"You're sleeping with her!" Sirius cried furious and before Charlie had time to react Sirius punched him sending him sprawling backwards into the tent and causing Ariel to shriek in alarm.

"Charlie!" she cried.

Charlie straightened himself and wiped the blood that was streaming from his nose, he looked at Sirius, who looked ready to kill and anger surged through him, he launched himself at Sirius knocking him of his feet , together they rolled away from the tent into the middle of the camp.

"Stop it!" Ariel shrieked. "Both of you stop it!" she tried to get in the middle of them, but Charlie shoved her aside as Sirius aimed a punch, Charlie dodged it and went in for one, Sirius ducked that and grabbed him around the waist sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Charlie stop it!" Ariel cried, she sounded as though she was crying but Charlie stood up and went for him again.

"Stop it!" bellowed a voice and Charlie found an arm pushing him back, Sirius glowered at him from the opposite end, his nose bleeding and his lip swollen, blood poured from his hair. "What is going on here?" demanded his boss Liam Fenwick staring at Charlie.

"Nothing." Charlie replied pulling himself from Liam's grip and wiping his nose which was bleeding profusely.

Liam merely raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, he realised Sirius and looked at them with disgust before shooing the crowd away that had gathered.

Charlie turned to face Ariel, she was looking at him, fury blazing in her eyes.

"Idiot." She told him before turning and storming back towards the tent. Charlie watched her go before glancing at Sirius, he saw Sirius look defeated before he winced and held his shoulder. Charlie felt slightly sorry for him and walked over.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go and clean ourselves up."

Sirius nodded and together the two of them walked towards the tap that was stood by the side of the camp.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping with her, Charlie," Sirius apologised as he splashed water on his face.

"It's alright, you obviously care for her," Charlie replied, "I just thought you were screwing her around from what she told me."

Sirius sighed, "I was, I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"I understand," Charlie said, "Firewhiskey?" he asked.

Sirius nodded and together the two of them walked back to Charlie's tent.

They ducked under the tent and stopped, Ariel stood before them fury blazing in her eyes. They looked at each other and gulped.

They were in for it now.

**A/n: Okay, this chapter may seem rushed but hopefully it's not too bad.** **Hope you all liked it! Leave a review, please!!**


	13. Aftermath of the fight

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly.**

_Previously…_

"_Firewhiskey?" he asked._

_Sirius nodded and together the two of them walked back to Charlie's tent._

_They ducked under the flap and stopped, Ariel stood before them fury blazing in her eyes. They looked at each other and gulped._

_They were in for it now._

Aftermath of the fight

"Sit," she said rather acidly and the two of them sat on chairs silently as Ariel pulled out her wand and conjured up an ice pack, she handed it to Charlie who placed it on his cheek before walking over to Sirius, "bend your head," she commanded.

Sirius did as he was told and winced as Ariel pulled his hair rather roughly apart to expect the wound, he heard her take in a sharp in take of breath before her fingers softly touched the outside of the wound, Sirius winced at one point not wanting her to notice, but she did.

"Does it hurt?" she asked her voice was surprisingly calm and gentle.

Sirius nodded and Ariel conjured up another ice pack,

"To take the swelling down," she told him before placing the ice pack gently on his wound, "hold it."

Sirius did as he was told and held it to his head as Ariel walked over to Charlie, she was still wearing the Quidditch jersey and Sirius realised it was Charlie's but that she was also wearing a pair of shorts underneath it, he looked round the tent and noticed that there were two beds and both of them had been slept in, he cringed, he had made an assumption, idiot.

He turned back to watch Ariel fixing Charlie's nose before taking the ice pack of his face, she nodded before saying something to him, he smiled weakly and nodded his head, Ariel smiled back slightly before getting rid of the ice pack and walking back over to him, Sirius noticed Charlie leave out of the corner of his eye.

Ariel walked towards Sirius, he looked a mess, his lip was swollen from where Charlie had whacked him in the mouth and his nose was bleeding, she shook her head as she looked at the hand that held the ice pack, boys, she thought bitterly, complete nutters.

"How's your head?" she asked before taking the ice pack of and inspecting it.

"It feels fine." Sirius replied, she nodded and tapped it with her wand, it healed instantly before she moved down to his face, healing his wounds as she went, when she reached his lips she had to fight and urge not to kiss them, they still felt smooth and firm after all that time.

"All done," she said before standing up and turning quickly to make herself a cup of tea.

"Thank you," came his soft reply, hearing his voice caused something inside her to snap and she whirled to face him, anger evident.

"What did you come here for Sirius?" she demanded, "Was it not enough to make my boyfriend dump me, now…" she trailed of as his lips covered hers pulling her into the most searing kiss she had ever felt.

"Maria and I broke up," he whispered as he pulled out, "we both knew who I really wanted."

She looked up her dark blue eyes meeting his grey ones and a smile broke through her face. He smiled back before kissing her again and she kissed back before breaking out of it.

"I can't," she breathed.

"Why not?" he asked, "I thought you wanted this?"

He looked angry and Ariel felt slightly guilty but she couldn't just rush back into a relationship with him after what he had done, she needed time to heal.

"I just need some time," she told him, "to think it over, that's all I'm asking Sirius,"

"And what about Abi?" he demanded, "what about Tonks, what about me?"

"What about you Sirius," she snapped, "you're the one who's been playing head games with me! And as for Tonks she'll be fine, I'll still write to her and she can look after Abi for a few weeks," she took a deep breath before glaring straight at him, "Just go," she told him. He stood there and she sighed, "I just need some time Sirius, please." She whispered.

Finally he nodded and Ariel watched as he turned on his heel and apparated out of the tent, she felt her knees buckle and leaned against the kitchen side for support, tears that she had been holding back flowed through her eyes spilling to the floor.

"Ariel," Charlie was back, "I forgot, oh Ariel what happened?" he asked walking towards her.

Ariel didn't reply instead she cried helplessly into his shirt as he stroked her hair comfortingly.

James sat with Lily and Andromeda in the kitchen, Tonks and Ted where out entertaining Harry and Abi in the back yard, Remus with them. There was a loud crack and they looked up as Sirius appeared, he didn't say anything to them but instead stormed out of the room.

Lily looked at James and indicated her head to the door that Sirius had left through; James nodded and got up from the table leaving the room.

He opened the door to the spare bedroom to find Sirius lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Without saying anything James joined him, together they stared at the ceiling which held a picture of James, Lily, Remus and Sirius all laughing and grinning together.

"I've ruined it," Sirius whispered softly, "I was a big prick and now I've ruined it."

"Did she tell you that?" asked James.

"No," replied Sirius, "but the fact that she didn't come home tells you something."

"Not really," James replied, "look at me and Lily, I annoyed her constantly for six years until we finally became an item and we're still going strong. For god sake she swore she'd never bare my child and look at how that turned out."

"Yeah but you didn't tell her boyfriend that she was a witch thus causing her to dump him while you were going out with another girl."

"You have a point there," James replied.

"Thanks mate."

"Don't worry about it; she'll come back to you, when she's ready," he looked at Sirius, "besides who can't resist your adorable puppy dog pout."

Sirius laughed and together the two of them sat on Sirius bed reminiscing about the times when James had annoyed Lily and the fun they had had at Hogwarts.

**A/n: Short chapter I know, but I thought it sounded good like this, I hope it's not too rushed, it shouldn't be. Let me know what you think with a review. :D**


	14. Watch out here she comes

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly.**

Watch out here she comes.

Rufus Scrimgeour sat at his desk looking over a bunch of papers in front of him; he glanced up from the paper to look at the woman sat opposite him before looking back down at the papers.

"I see you got good grades in your subjects at school, especially in Defence against the Dark arts, why was that?" he asked looking up at the woman.

"Good teacher," she replied.

Scrimgeour nodded his head and turned over the parchment, "It says here that you take full time care of your niece, why is that?" He looked straight at her.

"Her parents died when she was one." The woman replied.

"I'm sorry," Scrimgeour said.

"Don't be," she replied.

Scrimgeour coughed and carried on, "It also says here that you lived for three months abroad, Romania if I'm correct, why?"

"I was visiting a friend," she replied.

"Did Abi come with you?"

"No,"

"How come?"

"Because me friend works with Dragons and Abi has a tendency to sleep walk and I didn't want to risk anything."

Scrimgeour nodded, "Who looked after your niece while you were in Romania?"

"My other friend Tonks and her parents."

Scrimgeour looked up from the parchment and lent back in his seat, surveying the young woman in front of him, she had answered his question with politeness but simply, not giving away to much information, she seemed strong willed and determid, she was also pretty which didn't hurt and her teachers seemed pleased with her.

Her Defence teacher had wrote that she was a very skilled dueller, her charms teacher had also wrote that her healing charms were one of extreme skill and her transfiguration teacher had added that her skill at transforming things was perfect, the only thing she seemed to have failed was History of Magic and Divination.

"Are you shore you want to be an Auror with medic skills?" he asked looking at her.

She nodded and Scrimgeour nodded in return before stretching out a hand over the table,

"Welcome aboard Miss. Mathews."

Sirius sat in his Auror cubicle bored, things were pretty good in the wizarding world at the moment, he tossed his mini quaffle through the mini Quidditch goal he had been given as a present from James and Lily as his thirty first birthday present last week.

"Black," Sirius sat up as the Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour walked over, "in the training room, I've got a new recruit I'd like you to meet."

Sirius nodded and stood up following the Head Auror to the training room.

They entered and Scrimgeour turned to face him,

"You are going to duel her, you're one of our best duellers and I want to see if this new recruit as good as her teachers says she is." He instructed him

Sirius nodded and got into his stance ready as Scrimgeour went into the observation room.

"Miss. Matthews, you can enter now."

Sirius was startled, Matthews, that was Ariel's last name. He watched as the door opened and a woman with dark red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with dark blue eyes entered the room, a small smile on her face. Sirius gasped and nearly dropped his wand, it was Ariel.

"Begin!" cried Scrimgeour.

Ariel struck out sending a silent spell towards him, Sirius only managed to dodge it in time, he looked back at Ariel, she had an eyebrow raised and an amused smile on her lips, she sent him a wink before shooting another spell at him, Sirius deflected it and a small smirk crossed his face.

Soon the two of them were in a furious battle, Sirius deflected a spell she sent spinning her way and as she dodged it, he sent a stunning spell at her, she deflected it with a flick of her wand and smirked as though saying is-that-the-best-you-got. Sirius flicked his wand and she was hanging upside down, blood rushed to her face but she sent a neat spell at him knocking him of his feet and causing her to bet let go, she landed gracefully on the floor as Sirius sat up dazed.

"That's enough!" Scrimgeour called before he stepped out of the observation room. "Well done, Miss. Matthews," he said looking at Ariel with pride before turning to Sirius, "Black meet your new partner." And with that he left.

Ariel waited until Scrimgeour had closed the door before turning to face Sirius only to find him inches from her.

"You came back," he whispered, his voice sending chills up her spine, she smiled.

"Of course I did, I said I'd be back." she told him.

He smiled and reached a hand out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, she blushed and suddenly felt his lips on hers kissing her passionately, she kissed back equally passionate, his arms slipped round her waist pulling her into him and her arms snaked around his neck, after a few minutes he pulled out and rested his forehead against hers, his grey eyes boring into her dark blue ones.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Ariel felt a smile spread across her face as she whispered back, "I missed you too."

He kissed her again and Ariel felt as though she was in heaven.

James sat in his home at Godric's Hollow, Lily beside him writing a letter to her friend Mary MacDonald, Harry had just started Hogwarts with Ron and the two of them were having a blast or so Harry had wrote, suddenly the fire place in the living room turned emerald green and two people emerged from the fire, it was Sirius and he was grinning holding the hand of an equally grinning Ariel.

"Ariel!" cried Lily forgetting her half written letter and launching herself at the young woman to hug her. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Lily," Ariel replied, "I just got a job."

"As what?"

Ariel looked at Sirius and smiled, he grinned back before Ariel turned to Lily, "As Sirius's partner in Auror missions."

"But," James said looking at his friend, "I thought that you weren't allowed to date your partner and that if you were they had to assign you a new partner."

Sirius nodded, "That's why Ariel and I aren't dating," he replied.

"But your hands," Lily said indicating to their hands which were entwined.

Sirius grinned, "We're not dating, we're seeing each other, totally different." He looked down at Ariel, who smiled before turning to Lily and James.

"We just wanted to let you know that I was back before oh," she paused and grinned at James, "and to thank you for talking sense into Sirius."

James laughed and waved it away, "No problem, I was happy to help," he told them.

"Thanks anyway, we're of to see Abi and Tonks, bye." Ariel replied as Sirius took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire, they waved before walking into the fire and disappearing from view, their hands still entwined.

James grinned at the fire place before turning to his wife who was still stood up; she smiled at him before walking over. James put down the book he was reading so that he could hold her while she sat in his lap.

"You really are a treasure," she told him.

"I know." He replied grinning, she smiled back amused before kissing him softly on the lips.

**A/n:**** Another chapter over and done with. I hoped you liked it! :D Originally I was going to put this as my last chapter and write a one-shot. But I thought the one-shot would fit into the story so am posting that within the story. Wacky Wizard.**


	15. You think I don't care

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly. The lyrics of this song belong to Jack McManus and all the respected writers and what not who had anything to do with the production of the song.**

**A/N: They are in a local muggle park to start of with, which is why Sirius does what he does to her, don't worry it's not bad I just don't want to ruin the chapter before you've even started reading it. :D**

You think I don't care.

"Come on Ariel!" Sirius cried as he raced ahead of her in the park, she merely raised an eyebrow and carried on at her jogging speed; Sirius smirked and carried on running.

He and Ariel were partners as Aurors and had some how managed to keep the fact that they were seeing each other a secret. At the moment, the two of them were training, there was no real threat in the Wizarding world now that Voldermort had gone and Sirius was testing Ariel's fitness, which included her running.

He turned and jogged backwards slightly watching as Ariel ran, her red hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing black fitted shorts and a baby blue strappy top that bought out her eyes, his smirk widened, she looked gorgeous.

Her eyes met his and a smile spread across her face as she carried on jogging, suddenly she seemed to get closer and Sirius slowed slightly thinking she was going to kiss him but instead she whizzed past him and past the finish line that he had marked out.

Annoyed at himself he ran in, she was stood there breathing deeply but she managed a small smile.

"So what do I get for beating my partner?" she asked.

"This." Sirius replied and grabbed her possessively around the waist before kissing her deeply and passionately. He felt her smile against his lips before he pulled out and gave her a grin, she grinned back and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulder as they walked blissfully across the path. Her head rested on his shoulders and then she spoke.

"I love you," she whispered looking at him.

Sirius froze, had she just said what he thought she had?

"Sirius," he looked down. Ariel was looking at him with concern, "Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Last one to the gates a rotten egg," he said before racing of.

Ariel stared after him shocked before a grin spread across her face and she hurried after him.

James sat at the table in Godric's Hollow trying to figure out something on the paper in front of him; it was a bill for the electricity and truth be told he had never really been good at sorting out muggle money that was Lily's area of expertise. A loud pop however distracted him, and he looked up to see Sirius stood there, a grin spread across his face and he was about to thank his mate for getting him out of sorting the money when he saw the look on Sirius's face.

"You alright, Pads?" he asked.

"She said she loved me," Sirius replied hurriedly. "Ariel told me she loved me.

"That's great," James said grinning again and leaning back on his chair.

"No it's not!" Sirius cried causing James to raise an eyebrow. "She said she loved me and I left her hanging."

"Ah," James replied, "that is a problem, why'd you do that?"

"Because nobody's ever told me that they loved me, hello family from hell remember."

"Good point, but seriously Sirius, shut it," he warned as Sirius opened his mouth to make a comment, "you can't just leave Ariel hanging there, you need to tell her how you feel, what do you feel?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know, I know I'm a lot happier with her around, I get butterflies in my stomach when she laughs and I can't help but check her out no matter the outfit."

"You're in love mate," James replied grinning.

Sirius however, far from looking happy, sunk into a chair and rested his head against the table.

"How can I be in love?" he asked looking at James, "I don't even know what love is!"

James sighed; it was time to tell him.

"Sirius," he said slowly, "do you remember that night that Harry got his scar?" Sirius nodded, "I told you that the killing curse missed me and Lily, it didn't. We died and went to someplace before the afterlife, but the reason we came back was because we made a deal, a deal to do with you."

"Me?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Yes, the deal was to find you love, a love like Lily and ours. It was a very difficult task and when you met Maria I thought that was it, we had done it, but then I realised that you loved Ariel, but you were scared, scared of the age gap and now you're scared of falling in love when truth be told you're already in love with her and it's about high time you told her."

Sirius stared at James, "You mean you came back to life to find me love?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

James nodded.

"That's exactly what I mean Padfoot." He replied.

Sirius stood up and smiled at James, "Thanks." He told him.

"No problem," James replied.

Sirius apparated out to the ministry, he hurried to his cubicle, he had to tell Ariel he loved her, but when he got there she wasn't there, for a moment he thought she had quit and then he realised that her stuff was still there.

"Black, there you are."

Sirius turned to see Rufus Scrimgeour hurrying towards him.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"It's Ariel." Scrimgeour replied.

Lily sat by Ariel's bedside, Tonks and Abi where on the other side, both of them were crying. The door to the wing burst open and Lily turned to see Sirius hurrying towards them, his face pale, he saw Ariel and stopped in his tracks, he looked as though he was going to throw up but instead hurried to her bedside.

Sirius stared down at Ariel, her face was deathly pale and there was a scar running along her right arm, gingerly he traced it, biting back tears.

She had gone on a tip off to an abandoned old house to be surrounded by a bunch of Dark Lord worshipers who had proceeded to hex and jinx her, one of them had used the cruciatus curse and when she had passed out from the pain they had abandoned her leaving her to bleed to death.

Scrimgeour said she had only been found in time, Tonks had got worried when Ariel had not come back and gone to see what was going on, she had found Ariel bleeding profusely and had immediately apparated the two of them to St. Mungos.

Sirius mentally kicked himself, he had been there, he should have told her he loved her when she had said it to him in the park, then he could have saved her. It was his entire fault.

"I'm just going to get some coffee," Lily whispered, "do you want some, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head as a tear leaked out of his eye and splashed onto Ariel's hand.

He felt Lily's hand rest on his shoulder comforting him before she left taking Tonks and Abi with her.

He sat on the edge of her bed and caressed her right hand with his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have told you I loved you back," he kissed her gently on the forehead before getting up and leaving the room, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand.

Ariel felt something warm in her hand and then something brushed her forehead, the warmth in her hand left her and when she opened her eyes she could make out a figure walking away from her.

She blinked groggily and rubbed her eyes, her head was pounding and there was a slight pain on her right arm, she flexed her fingers, they moved so nothing could be broken. She glanced around the room and didn't recognise it, she heard footsteps and turned to see Lily with Tonks and Abi, Lily and Tonks both carrying a cup of coffee in their hands.

Abi was the first to notice that she was awake.

"Auntie Ariel!" she cried rushing to her Aunt's bedside.

Ariel smiled and hugged the five year old girl.

"I'll get a mediwitch," Tonks said and hurried of to find one while Lily smiled at her.

Ariel smiled back and glanced past her, "Where's Sirius?" she asked.

"He had to go back to work, he's just left. I'll send him an owl." Lily replied and placed her cup of coffee down on the table and left the room just as Tonks entered with a mediwitch.

Sirius sat in his cubicle staring at the paper in front of him, the words swam before him and he bought his hand up to brush away tears, he never cried, instead he got angry or frustrated, but this, this was different. The girl he loved had been hurt because of him.

A sudden hoot made him jump, he looked up to see an owl perched on the top of his cubicle, a note in his beak, he dropped the note and hooted again. Sirius glanced at the writing, it was Lily's. Quickly he tore it open.

_Sirius,_

_Ariel's woken up, she's asking for you and I think she's slightly upset your not here, she woke just after you left you know. Come and see her. Love Lily x._

Sirius sighed in relief. Ariel was awake, that was a relief, Lily said she had woken up just after he'd gone, he should have stayed longer. He picked up his quill and turned the letter over, he was about to write when an idea struck him.

Lily sat in the foyer of the hospital ward; Ariel was being visited by her Godfather, the ex head of the Aurors, and his wife and kids so she, Tonks and Abi had graciously decided to wait outside and Tonks had gone of with Abi to get her some food. An owl flew through the window, deposited a letter in her lap and flew of again, another letter tied to its leg.

Lily opened the letter and read;

_Lils,_

_Do me a favour, make sure there's a wireless next to Ariel in two minutes, tune it into Love hour. I'll be there soon. Sirius._

Lily frowned at the letter but conjured up a wireless all the same; she opened the ward door and made her way over to Ariel's bed.

"Sorry," she apologised to Ariel's godfather as she placed the wireless on bedside table and tuned it into love hour. She had just tuned it when a song came on.

"_I'll be trouble  
you're so nice  
and if I chose to listen  
I wouldn't take your advice  
I'm really sorry  
Feeling sorry for myself again  
But this isn't working  
I wish I could talk to you_

_You think I don't care but I do  
Yeah I do  
When you leave me  
You think I don't care but I do  
Wish you knew  
But I'm too scared  
To tell you how I really feel  
Got to do this sometime  
Might as well do it now_

_I want you close  
But give me just a little room  
I'll leave the engine running  
That is what I do  
Putting on a front  
You might like that  
But will you like me when I'm real  
It seems like a long way  
A long way to go from here_

_You think I don't care but I do  
Yeah I do  
When you leave me  
You think I don't care but I do  
Wish you knew  
But I'm too scared  
To tell you how I really feel  
Got to do this sometime  
When it comes rushing out_

_Is it just too little to late  
I messed it up  
I think I messed it up  
and I think I messed it up with you_

_You think I don't care but I do  
Yeah I do  
When you leave me  
You think I don't care but I do  
Wish you knew  
But I'm too scared  
To tell you how I really feel  
Got to do this sometime  
Might as well do it now_

_You think I don't care but I do  
you think I don't care but I do _

"That," the announcer said, "was a request for Ariel Matthews who's stuck in St. Mungos at the moment, from her partner Sirius Black. Hope you get better Ariel." And then another song came on.

Ariel smiled at the wireless when there was a cough, she looked up and past Lily to see a tall guy with dark hair and grey eyes, it was Sirius. Her smiled widened.

"Excuse me a minute guys," he said as he walked towards them, "But can I have a word with Ariel?"

Ariel's godfather looked at her and she nodded. He nodded back smiled at Sirius and together he, his wife and his three children left the room with Lily following behind.

Sirius nodded to Lily as she smiled at him, he watched them leave closing the door behind them before he turned and looked at Ariel.

She was sat up in bed, propped against her pillows. Her face was still pale but not as pale as it had been when he had first seen her; he walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she replied a small smile gracing her features.

"Good," he replied smiling back.

"Sirius," she was biting her lip slightly, "look about earlier…" she trailed off for Sirius had covered her lips with his and was kissing her passionately.

When he pulled out she was breathless from the passion he poured into that kiss. He looked down at her, his grey eyes boring into hers.

"I love you too," he told her, "and I'm sorry I didn't…" it was his turn to trail off as she kissed him passionately pulling him on top of her. When she released him he grinned and she was grinning too.

"You know," he said. "I can think of a much better way to spend our time," he whispered as he began kissing her neck, she giggled.

"Sirius," she whispered before letting out a moan as he lightly nipped her neck, "we shouldn't do this in a hospital,"

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because other people have to share this room."

Sirius turned startled at the voice and saw an elderly woman sat in the bed next to them, her arms crossed. Sirius looked slightly guilty while Ariel was trying not to laugh. Sirius glared at her.

"I'll get you." He hissed before rolling of the bed and leaving, he left behind him a smiling Ariel and a very disgruntled old woman.

And for the safety rating of the story let's just say that when Ariel was fully healed and back from St. Mungos that Sirius did indeed get her and it was the most pleasurable moment of Ariel's life.

**The End**

**A/n: Here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! :D. Also I am working on another story at the moment, but it won't be posted yet. It's going to be called Irma Lestrange: Her Story and will be under Charlie and OC. Oh and if you want another couple of chapters just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Wacky Wizard :D**


	16. Bad News

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly.**

Bad News

Sirius sighed frustrated, and ran a hand through his thick dark hair.

"What's up with you?"

Sirius jerked his head up to find James stood there leaning against his cubicle door.

"Hey, mate," Sirius replied giving him a wry smile and turning back to his work.

"Charming," James commented. "I come to see how my best friend is and what do I get? a fat load of nothing."

Sirius sighed again, "Sorry mate," he apologised, "it's just, well I'm having a really bad week."

"How come?" James asked. "And where's Ariel?" he added as he looked round and noticed that the chair Ariel normally occupied was empty.

"She's at doctors," Sirius replied, "and what she's gone for is why I'm frustrated."

"Want to talk about it over a glass of firewhiskey?" James asked.

Sirius nodded and abandoned his paper work to join James at the leaky cauldron.

James sat at the bar in the leaky cauldron and took a sip of his firewhiskey, he watched with an eyebrow raised as Sirius downed his in one before filling up again and downing it.

"That bad hu?" asked James.

Sirius nodded and wiped his mouth, before sighing and resting his head on his arm that was propped up by his elbow on the bar top.

"So Ariel's gone to the doctors, how come?"

"Trying to find out why she can't seem to get pregnant." Sirius replied.

"Does Scrimgeour know?" James asked.

Sirius nodded, "Turned out he knew about the two of us all along as well, but because we worked so well together he decided that we could stay partners, besides Ariel said she was only being an Auror until she got pregnant, then she was going to apply for a job at St. Mungo's."

James nodded and downed the rest of his firewhiskey.

"So you and Ariel really want this baby then?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, "We've been trying for a month, but nothing. I was starting to think it might have been me, but Ariel said she'd get checked out first and then if it wasn't her, I'd get checked out."

James nodded and patted his mate on the back before Sirius downed yet another glass of firewhiskey.

Ariel thanked the doctor and walked out of his office as the next person went in, she sighed deeply and once in the alley by the doctors she apparated home where she found Tonks and Abi watching TV.

"You're back!" Tonks cried and jumping of the sofa, "what the doctor say?" she asked, "Ariel?"

Ariel sniffed and wiped her eyes before looking at Tonks, Tonks's face fell.

"Oh Ariel," she whispered hugging her friend, "I'm so sorry." She soothed stroking her hair.

Ariel nodded and gave her a weak smile before walking of to her bedroom. Once in there she closed her door and flopped onto the bed, sobbing.

James and Sirius walked to the apartment he and Ariel shared, they unlocked the door to find Tonks and Abi curled up on the sofa watching a movie. Tonks looked up as he entered.

"Hey Sirius," she said smiling wryly, "James, is it alright if Abi and I come back to yours and Lily's place?"

James nodded, "Sure," he replied. "Lily would love to see Abi again."

Tonks nodded and switched the TV off.

"Hey Tonks is Ariel back?" Sirius asked as he kicked of his shoes and helped Abi with hers as Tonks slipped into hers.

She nodded not quite meeting his eye, "she's in her room, be gentle with her Sirius," she pecked him on the cheek, as did Abi and the two of them walked out, followed by James who shrugged to the questioning look Sirius shot him.

Sirius sighed as the door closed and walked to the bedroom door, he knocked.

"Ariel, honey," he said. "It's me."

There was no reply.

"Ariel?" he asked.

Again no answer.

He cracked the door open, the bed was empty but as he stepped into the room he could hear running water coming from the bathroom, he tried the handle it was locked. He knocked.

"Ariel?" he asked.

No reply.

Sirius was starting to get worried, he knocked again and called her name louder but there was nothing, suddenly he noticed something wet at his feet and as he looked down he noticed water seeping through the door towards him.

Forgetting for the moment that he was a wizard and had a wand, he began to frantically barge his shoulder against the door trying to break it down, when he realised that wasn't working, he began to kick it crying Ariel's name. Suddenly the door broke of its hinges and fell to the floor.

He stepped through the water and looked at the bath to find Ariel sat on the edge not paying attention to the taps; instead she was staring blankly at the wall, silent tears streaming down her face.

Treading softly across the floor he turned the taps of and walked to where Ariel was sat.

"Ariel," he said gently.

She jumped and fell backwards, acting quickly Sirius caught her, he was surprised when her arms tucked into him and she buried her face in his shirt, gently he carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, he placed her gently on the bed before whipping out his wand and clearing up the mess, once it was gone he sat next to her to have her crawl into her lap and bury her face into his chest.

"Sweetie," he said stroking her hair, "what's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm… infertile, Sirius." She whispered. "I can't have a baby."

Sirius sat there shocked as Ariel sobbed into him, he would never get to be a father.

"Oh Ariel," he whispered kissing the top of her head, "its ok, we don't have to have kids."

"But," Ariel said looking up at him, tears in her eyes, "you really wanted a child."

He chuckled and held her tightly to him, "I want you the most Ariel," he told her, "and as long as I've got you, I think that'll be fine by me."

"Really?" she asked looking at him, a tear escaped her eye and Sirius brushed it away with his finger.

"Really." He said and to emphasize his point, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I love you Ariel."

"I love you too, Sirius." She replied.

**A/N: A sad ****chapter and you probably think I'm evil, but ah well. :D**


	17. Miracles can happen

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly.**

Miracles can happen.

Sirius unlocked the door to his and Ariel's apartment and stepped inside.

"Honey I'm home!" he called shutting the door behind him.

He dumped the grocery bags on the kitchen side and entered the bedroom where he heard a noise from the bathroom.

"Ariel?" he asked pushing the bathroom door open only to find Ariel bent over the toilet throwing up, he winced at the sound of her vomiting hit the bottom of the loo, he heard short fast breaths and walked towards her holding her hair back as her head went back into the toilet bowl.

When she pulled up he found tears streaming down her face and she smiled shakily before flushing the loo and sitting weakly down on it. Sirius grabbed some toilet roll and gently wiped her face, she thanked him before standing up so that he could get rid of the tissue, Sirius then gently took her hand and led her out of the bathroom and to the bedroom, and together they lay on the bed.

"How long have you been throwing up for?" he asked.

"Now and again," she replied, she was shaking badly and Sirius wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, he pushed back her fringe from her forehead and looked down at her.

"Have you booked a doctors appointment?" he asked.

She nodded, "Lily came over earlier and did it for me."

Sirius nodded and let her rest her head back on his chest as he looked up the ceiling.

When Sirius awoke the next day it was to find the space next to him empty, he wondered vaguely where Ariel had gone and then he heard the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom, he sighed and rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom where he held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly until she was finished, once she was done he wiped her face for her and then led her to the kitchen where he instructed her to rinse her mouth out with water.

"I think I'd better take the day off," he told her. "And come to the doctors with you."

Ariel nodded, she was too weak to protest and she felt she would feel better with Sirius there.

At half ten they left their apartment and slipping behind a bush apparated together to St. Mungo's hospital where they were told that a doctor would be with them in a second.

Ariel had her head resting on Sirius's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist, she still felt queasy but with Sirius next to her she felt slightly better, after about five minutes a doctor came out and beckoned them to her office.

"So," she said as they sat down, "what seems to be the problem Miss. Matthews?"

"I keep throwing up every so often and I don't know why." Ariel replied.

The Doctor nodded and asked her to lie down on a table; she was going to do and ultrasound to check for anything in the stomach that could be causing it.

Ariel nodded and clambered onto the table, she lay down and the Doctor rolled up her top as Sirius stood by her holding her hand.

"This might be cold." The Doctor told her kindly as she squeezed some gel onto Ariel's stomach before placing some device on it. She moved it around Ariel's stomach and watched the screen in front of her, pressing some buttons every now and again.

Ariel felt her heart beating against her chest and the nausea was getting bigger, she was thankful that she had Sirius sat next to her holding her hand or she might have thrown up.

He was looking at her now, smiling gently and squeezing her hand.

"It's going to be alright," he soothed before kissing her forehead.

Ariel nodded and squeezed his hand in return before turning to watch the Doctor monitoring the screen in front of her.

Lily sat in Godric's Hollow James across from her; the two of them were engrossed in the game of Wizarding chess that lay before them, James, of course, was winning.

Lily sighed frustrated as James's pawn took one of hers, he grinned at her and made another move when the fireplace turned emerald green and Remus stepped through smiling gently.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"Yes," replied James as Lily replied, "No."

Remus chuckled, "What's the matter Lily?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"James keeps winning," she moaned.

Remus chuckled again before whispering something to one of her chess pieces; it moved forwards and smashed one of James's knights to the ground before dragging it of the board.

James pouted.

"That's cheating," he told Remus who merely smiled.

"That never stopped you and Sirius from doing it,"

James laughed at this when there was a tap on the window; Lily got up and let the owl that was hovering there in, it deposited a letter on the table and then flew back out again.

Lily tore open the letter and read;

_To Prongs and Lily,_

_Come to my apartment now, complete emergency and drag Moony with you, please. See you in a bit. Pads _

"What's the letter about?" asked James.

Lily looked up at him.

"It's from Sirius," she told him, "he wants all three of us at his apartment, apparently he has something to tell us."

James nodded and stood up, Remus too rose and headed towards the fire where he took a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the fire and shouted Sirius's address before all three of them stepped through.

Sirius paced impatiently in front of the fire place, Ariel was sat on the settee watching him an amused smile on her face.

Suddenly the fire place turned emerald green and Lily, James and Remus all stepped out. They smiled when they saw Sirius and Sirius grinned back at his two best mates before kissing Lily on the cheek as James and Remus kissed Ariel on the cheek before Lily engulfed her in a hug.

"So," Lily said as she let go of Ariel and Ariel returned to Sirius's side lacing her fingers with his, "what's so important?"

Sirius looked down at Ariel who smiled up at him, he nodded and she turned to Lily a grin on her face.

Lily's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth,

"Are you?"

Ariel nodded and Lily squealed bounding forwards and hugging her friend while James and Remus stood there, James confused while Remus's brow was furrowed as he tried to figure something out. His eyes widened as he figured it out and he grinned walking over to Ariel and hugged her.

"What," James asked annoyed, "is going on?"

Lily rolled her eyes and smacked her husband upside the head, he let out a grunt of pain and rubbed the back of his head glaring at his wife who rolled her eyes and hugged Ariel again squealing as Sirius and Remus laughed at James's disgruntled expression.

Suddenly the door to Sirius's and Ariel's apartment and Tonks flew in closely followed by Abi.

She grinned and squealed hugging Ariel, the two of them danced around the apartment before Ariel bent down and picked up her niece swinging her round before placing her on the floor.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Tonks cried.

There was a sound of chocking and they turned to see Remus patting James on the back, James's face was purple.

"But," he stammered looking at Sirius, "you said she was…"

Sirius shrugged, "She's pregnant."

Ariel grinned and bounded over to Sirius; he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her gently before pulling out.

"I got you something," he whispered putting one hand inside his jean pocket and pulling out something.

Ariel looked at the dark blue velvet box, she looked at Sirius who was grinning slightly and her eyes widened as he prided it open.

Nestled in the box was a small silver ring with a diamond in it, it was an engagement ring.

Sirius got on one knee before Ariel and heard Lily and Tonks both gasp, he ignored them and looked at Ariel, her face was one of shock as she stared down at him.

"Ariel Matthews," he said taking her left hand in his, "will you marry me?" he asked.

Ariel's eyes flickered to the ring and then to Lily and Tonks, both of them nodded furiously, she looked back at Sirius, his face was impassive, but as she looked into his eyes she could see love in his eyes but also a fear of rejection.

She smiled, "Of course I will, Sirius." She replied.

He grinned and stood up, slipping the diamond ring onto her middle finger on her left hand as he did so, before pulling her into a kiss.

She giggled against his lips and when he pulled out she saw that he was grinning.

She gasped suddenly as someone hugged her tightly knocking her onto the sofa.

"You're getting married!" chorused the voices of Lily and Tonks.

Ariel giggled and hugged the both of them.

"Yes I am," she told them, "now get of me you might squash the baby."

The two of them hastened to get of her, she grinned and stood up to see Sirius holding Abi who was grinning at her, Ariel walked towards the two of them and Abi flung her arms around Ariel's neck as Sirius wrapped his arm around Ariel's waist.

Abi let go and said happily, "Finally I get an Uncle."

Everyone laughed at this and as Sirius kissed Ariel she thought this was the best moment of her life, at least until he pulled out and said,

"I love you." And began kissing her again.

That she decided was defiantly the best moment, at least until she got married anyway.

**The End**

**A/N: Yes this is truly the ending, and you know what I said about Irma Lestrange: Her story, well I'm actually doing a different story, it'll be in the X-MEN: The Movie category but ATM doesn't have a title as I have yet to think of one and besides I'm still writing it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I hope to have reviews from you all when I write my next story. Thanks to all of you that have especially LunaLoonyLongbottom who has been reviewing most of my stories. Wacky Wizard :D**


	18. Authors note

**Hi, **

**I've finally decided what to do my next story on, it'll be a Sirius/OC one again, this time a Humour/Romance one. Hope you all like it and once again thanks for reviewing this story. Wacky Wizard. :D**


End file.
